


Lovely, Lethal

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, ASoIaF, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jon, Bisexual Jon Snow, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Dominant Woman, Domme, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Jon Snow Knows Something, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Jon Snow, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trichophilia, Wildling Culture & Customs, Wildlings - Freeform, domme val, hbic, inches of snow, val the wildling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: Val spoke up as Jon and Satin kissed on the floor. “I have two holes, you idiots. And there are two of you.”





	Lovely, Lethal

_ “Lonely and lovely and lethal, Jon Snow reflected, and I might have had her”- A Dance With Dragons _

 

“Can we speak in the armory?” Val asked, gracefully gliding off her horse. “I have much and more to tell you.” “Of course,” Jon responded. Val had just brought a host of Wildlings to Castle Black, lead by Tormund Giantsbane, and he was in her debt. “Follow me, my lady,” he said. Val laughed, and flung her long blonde braid off her shoulder. “How many times do I have to remind you? I’m not one of your Southron ladies. I am a woman of the free folk.” “I apologize, free lady,” Jon replied, and smiled at her, Val’s eyes bright with defiance. She looked so beautiful in her furs and white woolen breeches; how would she look in a silk dress? Still beautiful, but missing a part of her essence.

Jon led the way to the armory, where he took up his office as Lord Commander, Val following up the winding staircases of Castle Black. When they entered and Jon closed the door, Val sat in the chair across from him at his desk. “I am indebted to you for what you’ve done,” he said. “Shall we speak freely now, as your folk are wont to do?” Val replied with a smirk. “Indeed. Let’s speak freely. But I’m very thirsty. Can you beckon your steward to fetch me some ale?” “Of course,” Jon said, and called for Satin.

Satin arrived at the door in all black, which emphasized his alabaster skin and dark curls. “Gods, which of them is more beautiful?” Jon thought, but aloud he said, “Satin, Val would like some ale. Can you please fetch her some?” “Of course,” Satin said, but Val shifted in her seat and said quickly, “Stop. No need.” Both Jon and Satin looked at her with puzzled expressions. “As you mentioned,” she continued, “you are indebted to me. I gave you a favor, now you owe me one.” She shrugged off her ermine cloak and pointed at both men. “Both of you. Take off your clothes.” 

Jon was taken aback. The women of the free folk were feisty, but she had no right to order about the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch...especially in this way. Val sighed and started unbuttoning her white shirt. “If neither of you do, I’ll just undress on my own. The fire keeps this room quite warm.” As she finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off, Jon marveled at her full breasts, breasts he had dreamt of seeing so many times, and that surpassed his expectations of how beautiful they would look. “Well,” said Satin, “Lord Commander...are we allowed to obey? I must heed your word.” “His word is yes; have you  _ seen _ how he looks at both of us?” Val said, arising from her chair and walking up to Satin, who began to kiss her. Jon watched the topless Val kiss Satin and begin to undress him, his mind feeling feverish. “I….I….” he stammered. Val momentarily stopped kissing and undressing Satin and looked over her shoulder at Jon. “You can untie my braid,” she commanded. Powerless to act except as driven by his desire, Jon stood up and touched her blonde hair, stroking it at the top, as she and Satin continued their lusty embrace, both of them topless, their chests pressed against one another. Slowly, Jon began to take the strands of Val’s braid apart, his member growing harder the further up her hair he touched, until her long blonde hair covered her entire back and he lost himself in it, smothering his face in it as he embraced her from the back, Val unbuttoning Satin’s pants.

Val pulled away from Satin, her lustrous hair covering her chest and back. “Now, Lord Commander, it isn’t fair for you to just watch us undress, is it? A steward has to serve his Lord.” Jon and Satin locked eyes, Jon’s eyes excited but afraid, Satin’s filled with certitude. “He does,” Satin said, and walked up to Jon, unbuttoning his pants. “Satin, we cannot…” he began, until Val interrupted him by stroking his shoulder. “Hush,” she said mockingly, and pulled off her own breeches, exposing the blonde hair underneath them. “He wants to, you want to, I want you both to.” Jon could not deny what he wanted. As Satin began to undress him, Jon looked down, embarrassed that Val and Satin both could see how he felt so transparently and reluctant to lock eyes with the boy he’d had such queer longings for. Val moved behind Jon’s desk and sat in his seat— _ the nerve of this woman! _ – and watched, bemused, as Satin pulled off Jon’s pants and Jon hungrily devoured Satin in a kiss. “Good boy,” she said, stroking her hair, her bare legs perched upon the desk, “and  _ big _ boy! Satin, we need to end his torment, don’t we?” “We do,” Satin replied, and moved his lips further and further down Jon’s chest, down to his erect penis, which he began to suck.

Right before Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure, he noticed that Val had placed her hand in between her spread legs and rubbed her clit as she watched Jon and Satin, then put more fingers inside. Both she and Jon moaned as Satin sucked his dick, Jon grabbing Satin’s mop of curls as his tongue lapped around his member. They seemingly climaxed at the same time, and Jon exhaled deeply as Satin pulled away and stood up. Jon pulled Satin towards him and kissed him, and they fell onto the floor, Satin on top, while Val continued to watch from Jon’s seat as Lord Commander.

  
Finally she spoke up. “I have two holes, you idiots. And there are two of you.” She sauntered over to Jon and Satin, playing with her hair as they both admired her milky skin. “You,” she said, pointing at Jon, “get behind me.” She grabbed Satin and pulled him towards her, and they fell back onto the floor, Val’s blonde hair covering him like a blanket from above. Jon got on his knees and licked his fingers and rubbed them inside Val’s rear, then began to thrust into her from behind. Val screamed, and her scream turned into a laugh of ecstatic pleasure as Jon rode her from behind with Satin penetrating her as she rode him from above. It was a wonder the entire Night’s Watch didn’t think a horn had blown, she was so loud. Jon grabbed her hair and pulled her neck so far back it almost snapped; she howled like Ghost. Jon finished first, but Satin, the more experienced of the two, kept on going, and as Jon finished, Val pulled him to her side and kissed him hungrily while continuing to ride Satin. Finally, she collapsed onto Satin as he finished, and Jon inched closer to him, nibbling his ear and stroking his graceful neck. How he’d longed to touch them both but  _ I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children _ . He had said those words, yes, but with Satin he was not taking a wife and not fathering any children. Val, though...as though reading his mind, she stood up and towered above the Jon and Satin, who still nuzzled one another on the floor. “You won’t father any children onto me. I am experienced and know how to take care of that. And you won’t be making a wife of me, either. Because I’m…” “a free woman,” Jon said, finishing her sentence. She smiled, and got onto her knees to rejoin Jon and Satin on the floor. 


End file.
